


Nico's Angelic little Siren

by AliceNightmary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also Nico is kind of a giant meany, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Bottom!Percy, But then again what's new?, Counselor!Nico, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I think I'm done tagging? hopefully, I'm sorry not sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico really really hates Annabeth, Oblivious Percy, Rape, School, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top!Nico, Underage - Freeform, adult!Nico, bad Nico is bad, blowjob, please read the tags, student!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNightmary/pseuds/AliceNightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Nico's fault, it was never his fault. It was Percy's, that kid was always coming on to him, practically throwing himself at Nico.<br/>So who was Nico to deny the little Siren?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Angelic little Siren

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS, I TAGGED AS MUCH AS MY BRAIN COULD THINK ABOUT SO PLEASE DUN GET MAD Q w Q ,

His eyes. Always his eyes.

Sea green with a hint of blue, or perhaps the other away around.

Captivating, mesmerizing, and so innocent.

 

Nico loved staring at them every morning before work and every evening when he came home to his lover's awaiting arms.

 

 

Percy Jackson was a legend in Rick Riordan high. Being captain of the Swim Team when he was in sophomore year, the team suddenly started winning each competition, and made a name for themselves. But, before that, Jackson was a nobody. A brat who ended up with 'D's on his report card, and made terrible puns that would make anybody try stick razor blades in their ears. But, he was attractive. He caught the eyes of many wanna-be suitors. Especially a certain tall olive-skin Counselor who was about ten years older than the damn kid.

Wasn't Nico fault, never was Nico's fault. The stupid black haired brat had to come into his office  on the first day of school and talk to Nico about his problems. He had to cry in front of Nico, showing his vulnerability. Showing tears that didn't belong in the boys beautiful eyes. Confessing to the abuse he had to take at home, confessing to the sexual assaults as a kid from his step father whenever he was drunk enough, and having to put up a good front in school so that no one would know what was wrong. 

Nico didn't notice the boy at first. He was content on listening to the kid and trying to soothe him. Guiding him, advising him, and trying to help him move on and become a better person. But _noooo_. The kid had to start smiling, start bringing chocolate chip cookies in their sessions, the fucker even met Nico outside of their sessions and tried to have normal conversations with him.

It was Percy's fault, all Percy's fault. The kid was coming on to him, practically throwing himself at him. Who was Nico to deny him?

He got closer to Percy, offered to walk him to his foster home, and when he did, he always had small talks with a peppered grey haired man named Paul Blowfis, who was Percy's foster father. The man was easily charmed by Nico and it also helped that Percy always said good things about him as well. Nico offered to talk during Percy's lunch breaks and study hall time, so that they could spend more time together. Percy jumped at all of the chances to be with Nico, that little Siren.

His smile, Nico couldn't get enough of the boy's bright smile. How the room seemed to light up every time the boy was happy, really happy. Not those fake smiles he gave to everyone else. No, Percy's real smile belonged to Nico. No one else was allowed to see what he saw every day. 

Those lips as well, oh, they made Nico's pants tight whenever he thought about what those soft, pink lips could do to him. What sounds he could make if Nico were to.. _Push_ the right buttons. Perhaps even pinch them a little, or rub them softly. Nico's eyes always blackened with lust, but it was a good thing that the boy was too oblivious to notice those kinds of things.

Some days when Nico was really lucky, and Percy came to his office during study hall, Percy would ask to sleep, since his homework and swim practice always kept getting in the way. Nico always accepted and allowed Percy to have his well deserved rest. It was like clockwork sometimes. Nico memorize how long it took the boy to pass out from exhaustion. They only had an hour and thirty minutes and within twenty, the boy was a goner. Passed out on Nico's counseling bed, which he himself bought for his teen patients to relax in.

Nico only had one hour and the last remaining ten minutes, Nico had to clean the sun-kissed boy up. 

Nico slid his hands into the dark blue tight jeans Percy wore, relishing the fact that they boy wouldn't, couldn't push his hand away. With the other hand, he lifted the boy's navy blue shirt to get a glimpse of that sexy, toned chest which was not overly toned, but you could tell Percy didn't just sit around on his ass all day. Nico groaned softy as he saw those pink numbs on his chest. The boy was beautiful and it made Nico hard, knowing the things he loved to do to this boy.

Unbuttoning Percy's pants, he lowered the jeans slowly and just a bit. Enough so that he could free the boy's soft member from the prison of his boxers. Nico knelt down and examined the pink head. He took the member in his right hand and gave it a few strokes, listening to the boy's breathing pattern change. He chuckled. No one could ever see this side of Percy. Ever. Nico was the only privileged one, in fact, it was Nico's right. He leaned forward to lick the slit of the half-hard cock in front of him, before slipping it in his mouth. 

The boy tasted amazing, salty, yet sweet. Nico bobbed his head up and down and with his left hand, he circled Percy's right nipple. The things Nico did to Percy was making the teen's breath hitch, his hips moved up at down slowly as he murmured quietly, moaning softly in his sleep. Nico moved his right hand a bit lower and cup Percy's balls. He gently rubbed them and gave them soft squeezes as he sucked his fully hard cock, there was no going back, there never was during these kinds of sessions with Percy. Nico couldn't hold himself, and neither could Percy. 

Nico felt the boy tense and his balls tighten. He smirked and readied himself for the boy to empty everything into him. He heard a loud content moan from the teen as he tasted the hot seed flowing into his mouth. _Perfect_ , just like everything the boy did and was. 

As Nico pulled away, his eyes looked at the clock.  _twenty more minutes_. He thought. That was enough time to mark the boy, sure not hickeys or else he would get caught. No, he licked the softening member and even the boy's balls. Saliva coating Nico's favorite toy. Once he was content with his work ( And also knowing he had about 5 minutes before the bell would ring. ) He slid the boxers and jeans back up, buttoning it and pulled the boy's shirt down.

Hearing the bell, the boy bolted up and yawned, giving the Counselor his goofy looking grin. "Thank's Mr. Nico, I always have great naps when I come here during Study hall period. " That made Nico chuckle darkly. If only the boy knew why.

Sessions like those continued for a year, until that bitch came into his Percy's life.

Barbie girl, the president of the student council, seriously? She was supposed to be the smartest girl in the school, but she was so stupid! So, so stupid if she thought Percy was hers. No, the little Siren belonged to Nico, and will always be Nico's. She didn't know anything about the boy like he did. He didn't come to her and cried his eyes out on his first day of highschool. Nico was. Nico was there for him since day one. _WHERE WAS SHE?_

Days continued and Percy stopped falling asleep in Nico's office. He was always on his phone, smiling, his real fucking smile, not one of those fake ones. Percy wasn't allowed to smile like that for anyone except for him, and that made Nico's blood boil each time the boy's phone buzzed.

The boy stopped talking about the bad in his life and talked about the bitch. That fucking, bitch. How she was beautiful, how she was amazing, how smart she was, and how she always helped him with his home work. But, that wasn't the worst thing to happen. The worst was yet to come.

Because one day, Nico snapped. He didn't snap at Percy, oh no, he was a professional when it came to dealing with his emotions, but inside.. Nico was angry, extremely angry. A year and a half. A year and a half was how long they were together. Percy started to take counseling in freshman year, but mid way through his second year in highschool, Percy said he was ready to move on and stop coming to Nico.

Nico wanted to yell at the broken teen right then and there. Move on? He was no where close to moving on. He needed Nico. Percy couldn't live without him. Nico was sure of it. That bitch was brainwashing him. Giving him false hope. Only Nico knew though. He knew. He knew what would happen to Percy if he stopped coming. The boy would break down, dive back into hell. No, Nico couldn't have that. The boy was an angel, Nico's angel.

That's why he had to do it. Had to. The boy was making a grave mistake and Nico wasn't going to let him go. He wasn't going to let the boy slip through his fingers, never ever.

He smiled as he stroked his Siren's hair. The silken, delicate black hair that was just simply divine. Nico was lucky and he took his chance. All he had to do was wait for her, the vixen, the demonic succubus who dared to take his sweet angel. An hour ago, Percy came to his office on behalf of Nico's request. Nico was full of seething rage as he praised his idiotic angel for thinking he was ready to move on. He proposed they celebrate by eating a blue cake from the bakery nearby together, including with Percy's so-called girlfriend.

Fifteen minutes after Percy had started eating his slice of cake that Nico had given him which he may or may not have had drugged, (Just slightly of course. ) Percy was nodding on and off. The boy dropped his cake on to the once spotless floor as he fell face down onto Nico's table. His angel was out like a candle. The hardest like any fun thing that was to come, was waiting. Although, Nico did busy himself with cleaning the cake off the floor and once he was done with that, he laid Percy on the bed in the room.

Nico sighed in delight as he knelt in front of his lover, hands still in the soft black hair. He began to give small gentle kissed on the corners of the boy's lips, trailing more kisses down his throat.

Nico would have continued, god, he would loved to have continued, but the sound of the door opening and a loud gasp stopped Nico in his tracks. He turned his head to look at the barbie bitch's face. He stood up, straightening himself and walked towards her. "I'm so glad you can make it, Ms. Chase. I was wondering whether you would show up or not." Before the girl could run out of the door, Nico slammed it shut, locking the door. He stared down at the girl's smoky grey eyes, her body trembling or so adorably. She was afraid, and Nico was amused at that.

"I'll scream, I swear to god I'll scream if you touch me. You.. You pedophile!" She snarled. Amazing, she was afraid, clearly her trembling body showed that, yet she had guts to yell and threaten him. Nico howled in laughter and the girl's poor choice of words. "Pedophile? On the contrary, we are in love. The first day he came here, he fell in love with me and as days of when we were together passed, I too, fell in love with this angel." His eyes were watching her every move, not giving her the chance to run at all. "You're crazy! You're just a crazy old man who.. Who's sick and does sick things to children when they're asleep???" She turned around and reached for the lock, but this time before she could touch the door knob, a cloth covered her nose and mouth. 

She struggled within his arms, but what happened after wasn't Nico's fault. She wiggled too much, she kicked around and fussed. He was only supposed to have knocked her out , but she forced him to do what he did. As he still had his hold on her, he heard a snap. A very sickening, eerie snap. Her body went limp and she was no longer trying to break free. He dropped her  and saw her head twist further than it should have. 

A funny feeling bubbled inside Nico, making him laugh as he stared at the vixen's lifeless body. Even though he had never meant to kill her, he still got rid of her and that was his main mission. To complete his objective though, Nico had to take his Siren, but first, to rid the body. 

Nico had been working at the school for 4 years, he knew which ways to go when he wanted to avoid conversations with his peers, so he especially knew which ways to go if he didn't want to get caught holding a body covered in a black blanket. Once outside though, he ran towards his car, a sleek, black Prius. Dumping the girls body in his trunk, he went back into his office for his prize. He had twenty-five minutes left, so he had to hurry, not for the fear of waking the boy for he would be asleep for a few hours, but he did want to get the boy out before the bell rang.

Not wanting to bring the boy to his car and come back to his office only to leave the kid to suffocate, Nico used as much time he had to pack everything and made a one way trip. 

Paper work in his suitcase?  _Check._

Cake and every evidence of drugs and the cloth he used for the damn bitch tossed into the school's dump for the trash collector's to take the next early morning?  _Check._

The love of his life, comfortable, adorable, alluring, and sweet, ready to come home with him?  ** _Check_**.

Nico scooped his Siren in his arms, suitcase in hand and bolted out the door. He had three minutes till the bell rang and Nico couldn't be stopped. Not now, not ever. He had come too far for his Percy, this was it. He kissed the boy's forehead before putting him in the car, the school bell ringing right after. Nico turned around and watched the students come out of their classes, chattering and laughing with each other. Everything was normal, nothing happened, nothing they would ever know about until certain parents filed missing teens reports later on. It would be sad, Nico would have to comfort them later for sure, more so with Mr. Blowfis since Percy was in his care and he knew about the boy's counseling sessions. 

Nico wouldn't be sad though, no, he would never be sad or lonely ever again.

Not ever.

 

**[ . . . ]**

 

 

Oh, the drive home was unbearable. Hell, the whole day was unbearable. He really just couldn't wait to get home and cradle his little angel in his arms.

As he unlocked the door with one hand because the other was holding a bouquet of blue dyed roses, he was glad to finally be home. During study hall period a  bitchy whiny Native American girl was torn between loving some blond Ken doll Junior or a Latino imp Sophomore. She whined and whined and complained for two hours. Thirty, fucking minutes passed the time he should have left, but things like those happened. He had to take an Ibuprofen pill to clear the drama induced headache.

He heard the T.V. on as he closed the door ever so gently, not wanting to alert his Siren. It was their anniversary and Nico wanted it to be very special. 

The smell hit his nose first and it warmed his heart. Percy had cooked his favorite tonight, creamy chicken and mushroom Alfredo pasta. That man was sweet in every way, he was perfect. As Nico walked into the kitchen, the black haired man turned and beamed. His eyes sparkled as he saw the blue roses in Nico's hand. "You're home just in time! I just finished making dinner!" His Siren drawled.

Nico came closer and gave his lover a sweet delicate kiss. "Happy Anniversary, amore." He chuckled as he wrapped his free arm around the sea green eyed man's waist.

"Happy 7th year Anniversary, Nico.." Percy whispered in a happy sigh.

Tonight, they would dine and after, Nico would ravish the young man. He would ravish him in the same bed he brought Percy in when he was just 16 years old. Ravish him in the same bed he had to handcuff the sobbing boy in, who begged to let him go home. Begged to be free, but days, weeks, months of Nico whispering to Percy, telling him how this comfortable house was his home now. Telling him that no one would love him like Nico did. They would look for him, yes, but they'll stop. He'll just be another cold case. Percy was perfect here, he didn't need to worry about anything and Nico promised that just a few years later, his Siren could walk out and be free again. Of course, Nico kept his word.

It took a couple years, but Percy complied. Nico didn't have to handcuff the boy anymore, he listened very well and became putty in Nico's hands. A couple years after that, Nico allowed him out of the house. Everything was perfect. Percy was perfect.

Percy had served them both and had begun to eat the home cooked meal with his lover, but stopped as he heard the olive-skinned man smirk quietly to himself. "What's so funny?" Questioned the beautiful angel. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just glad you came to see me that fateful day on your first day of school." Replied Nico with a loving look in his eyes. Percy blushed and took a sip of wine, Nico had poured for the both of them. Though that was not what the Counselor was thinking about, but he did stop himself from laughing even more. But, one thing would always amuse the dark man. Because even though 7 years had passed,

 

They never did find Annabeth Chase's body.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Nico was pretty messed up in this story, huh?  
> So what did you think? Did you guys like it? I hope you did!  
> Comments are appreciated! Let me know how I can make my stories better! I love critique!
> 
> My Tumblr is AliceNightmary!


End file.
